Minefictions Wiki:Chat/Logs/20 April 2018
08:05 hello 08:09 hellp 08:10 *hello 08:10 so, i am planning to report frown 08:10 You called (he said while waiting for yt to load) 08:10 what offenses of his do you know of 08:10 -Flaming others (examples include me, and The Mysterious Noob) 08:10 The ones you showed me and that he insulted you behind your back 08:11 -Brainwashed others (examples include Yoshfico123 and Prism55Writes) 08:11 I don’t 08:11 i 08:11 like 08:11 us the term brainwashed 08:11 -Causing drama, then blaming it on others. 08:12 Yelling at me for not knowing the name of an American food 08:12 -Insulted others behind my back (for example, back in December he insulted me in a live chat while I was asleep, according to you) 08:12 True 08:12 I mean "Insulted others behind THEIR back" not "MY back" sorry about that typo. 08:13 also i have an offence by yosh 08:13 Yoshfico's offenses 08:13 -Socking (he used Yoshfoof on here, and to evade global bans) 08:13 -Insulting others 08:13 -Promoting suicide 08:13 He banned me for sticking up for you for 2 days 08:13 During December 08:13 -Editing comments of those opposing him to make them look stupid (I am also guilty of this) 08:14 I know. 08:14 -Banning an innocent user simply for defending me 08:14 Banning an account for no reason (it may be one of frowns accounts but it’s true) 08:15 yes 08:15 he banned BENDY0704 for no reason 08:15 hello 08:15 Chas 08:15 That is a test wiki used by FANDOM 08:15 Who is this? 08:16 Hey I know you your the one who reverted the vandalism on my userpage on Pickaxepedia. 08:17 Yep 08:17 QA = Quality assurance btw 08:17 thx so much for reverting the vandalism btw and what are you talking about 08:17 I saw that you reported communitytest on the VSTF wiki 08:17 yes i did 08:18 Stop speaking in riddles 08:18 there were loads of bots spamming other bots walls 08:18 Yes because that's a wiki used by FANDOM staff in Poland for testing 08:18 Maybe I could report the bots but not the wiki itself. 08:19 Wait are the bots gaining sentience �� 08:19 I mean becomeing sentient 08:19 (thonk) 08:19 they keep spamming the other bots message walls 08:20 if it's a wiki for FANDOM then why haven't they banned the bots? 08:20 Because the bots are used for testing? 08:20 Sentience I knew it well if you excuse me I need to prepare for the end I’m ready are you? 08:22 http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Spam#46_users_at_Community_Test_Wiki 08:22 oh my gosh thats a lot of bots 08:22 they don't do anything except spam each others message walls 08:22 I knew I should of invested in that safe room 08:23 ok 08:24 Well I better go raid the neighbours it’s all about yourself in the apocalypse 08:24 well it's lucky I can edit on wikia again because i missed this wiki as well as RCPW. 08:25 I'm planning to take down all the bots on Community Test Wiki so the wiki can be used by FANDOM again without it being spammed. 08:26 Ok I’m gonna prepare for the robot apocalypse 08:26 wot 08:27 Go on yt and search “robot destroys humanity” 08:27 Good, keep searching for the bots 08:28 I have to go now lol 08:28 I gtg now, sorry. 08:28 I prefer to keep a 3 mile distance from bots 08:28 @Professor Severus Snape The Half-blood Prince 08:28 you sound like your from harry potter 08:29 That is a Harry Potter character 08:29 IK. 08:29 Anyways welcome to the wiki I hope you have a good time here. 08:29 SPEAK 08:29 Merci! Je suis Snape 08:30 One minute I’m getting google translate up 08:30 ok 08:30 "Thanks. I am Snape" 08:31 I am so sorry. I am Canadian 08:31 I speak some french but not very much 08:31 Okay. 08:31 Apparently Carrot is French he said in his first MCPasta. 08:32 Me pensais que tu etais francias 08:33 Je peux Parler toutes les langues 08:34 Soos die een 08:34 Dhe kjo 08:34 Ina yihenyawi 08:35 W hadhih 08:35 aiyu 08:35 hello 2018 04 20